epochyumefandomcom-20200214-history
Bibien Cuirasse/Personality and Relationships
Personality Argent is a carefree and energetic person, always in high spirits. His youthful vigor is evident in his recklessness and bravery. In his eyes, the world is a vast land filled with adventure, waiting to be experienced. This passion for adventure causes Argent to live as a drifter, never remaining in the same place for a long period of time. This drive also causes him to try and make as many friends as he can, believing that adventure means nothing without someone to share it with. More than anything, Argent views himself to be a noble knight or knight-errant. He displays a great deal of chivalry and upholds that code up to a certain point. Argent says that his chivalrous code is: Protect others who can not protect themselves; Be loyal and generous; Tell the truth at all times and always respect the honor of women; Guard the honor of all fellow knights; Never refuse a challenge from an equal; Live by honor and for glory; Never turned his back on a foe; Refuse pecuniary reward; See to the end of any quest; Fight for the welfare of all. This code greatly influences Argent's decisions and motivations. As anyone who knows him personally will vouch, Argent's greatest asset is his indomitable will. If he pursues anything, he will go all out with all of his effort. He absolutely refuses to accept defeat when it matters, continuing to move forward and push past his limits to win. Argent can be fiercely persistent and persevering, even in situations that do not call for it like friendly competitions. Even when faced with incredible odds and pushed past the point of hopelessness, Argent will continue to pick himself up and find a way to overcome his obstacles. Nothing can stop or hinder him as long as he puts his mind to it. The most important factor in Argent's life are his friends and family. He greatly respects them and is adamant to protect them when they are in danger. Should anyone ridicule or injure his friends or family, Argent will seek revenge for them no matter the circumstances. This will more often than not get him into severe trouble. However, this fierce loyalty will also grant him the respect of his peers. Argent considers his closest friends to be his family. He believes in having true friends over many friends, saying that a true friend is someone you cab both laugh and cry with. Argent is also known to be a very perverted individual, said to be passed on by his brother Sable. When his first met Corvine, his first words were admiring her nice figure. Among the group, he will be the first one to notice any beautiful women they may come across. This perverse nature usually gets him in trouble with his friends and family, especially Azur and Upepo. Despite how it may seem to others, Argent does respect women for more than just their beauty. He admits on more than one occasion that he finds women to be the stronger of the sexes. Argent constantly displays a shifting balance between childishness and maturity. At times he can be naive and simplistic, becoming amazed by things he considers cool or by being irritatingly stubborn. He also enjoys having fun, happily joining in or provoking goofy moments. In more serious situations, he can be level-headed and will often see the big picture. He can recognize when to leave someone alone or realize the consequences of certain actions and try to avoid them. When is comes to battle, Argent is a cunning and unpredictable foe. Relationships Bamboo Family Friends Enemies Other Trivia * The author has said that Argent's character is based on the concept of metal: "Made of Titanium, Nerves of Steel, and an Iron Will." Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages